geogeyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Польша
Польша По́льша (по польски. Polska), официальное название — Респу́блика По́льша (по польски.Rzeczpospolita Polska) — государство в Центральной Европе. Население, по итогам 2015 года, составляет 38 623 221 человек[], территория — 312 679 км². Занимает тридцать шестое место в мире по численности населения и шестьдесят девятое по территории. Столица — Варшава. Государственный язык — польский. Унитарное государство, парламентская республика. Президент — Анджей Дуда. Премьер-министр — Матеуш Моравецкий. Подразделяется на 16 воеводств. Расположена в центре Европы. Омывается на севере Балтийским морем. Имеет сухопутную границу с Россией (Калининградской областью), Литвой, Белоруссией, Украиной, Словакией, Чехией и Германией. Бо́льшая часть верующих (около 87 % населения) исповедует католицизм, что делает Польшу страной с самым большим католическим населением в Центральной Европе. Индустриальная страна с развитой экономикой.11 Объём ВВП по паритету покупательной способности (ППС) на душу населения — 22 162 доллара в год (2012). В 2012 году ВВП Польши по ППС составил 854,2 млрд долл.[] Денежная единица — польский злотый(усреднённый курс за 2016 год — 3,8 злотого за 1 доллар США). Poland Poland (Polish: Polska ˈpɔlska ( listen)), officially the Republic of Poland (Polish: Rzeczpospolita Polska,a listen (help·info)), is a sovereign country in Central Europe. It is a unitary state divided into 16 administrative subdivisions, covering an area of 312,679 square kilometres (120,726 sq mi) with a mostly temperate climate.9 With a population of over 38.5 million people, Poland is the sixth most populous member state of the European Union.9 Poland's capital and largest cityis Warsaw. Other cities include Kraków, Łódź, Wrocław, Poznań and Gdańsk. The establishment of a Polish state can be traced back to 966, when Mieszko I,] ruler of a territory roughly coextensive with that of present-day Poland, converted to Christianity. The Kingdom of Poland was founded in 1025, and in 1569 it cemented a longstanding political association with the Grand Duchy of Lithuania by signing the Union of Lublin. This union formed the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth, one of the largest (about 1 million km²) and most populous countries of 16th and 17th century Europe, with a uniquely liberal political systemwhich adopted Europe's first written national constitution, the Constitution of 3 May 1791. Following the partitions of Poland at the end of the 18th century, Poland regained its independence in 1918 with the Treaty of Versailles. In September 1939, World War II started with the invasion of Poland by Nazi Germany, followed by the Soviet Unioninvading Poland in accordance with the Molotov–Ribbentrop Pact. More than six million Poles died in the war.[] After World War II, the Polish People's Republic was established as a satellite state under Soviet influence.In the aftermath of the Revolutions of 1989, most notably through the emergence of the Solidarity movement, Poland established itself as a democratic republic. Poland is a developed market and regional power as well as a possible emerging world power.] It has the eighth largest and one of the most dynamic economies in the European Union, simultaneously achieving a very high rank on the Human Development Index.[] Additionally, the Polish Stock Exchange in Warsaw is the largest and most important in Central and Eastern Europe.[] Poland is a developed[] and democratic country, which maintains a high-income economy along with very high standards of living, life quality, safety, education and economic freedom. According to the World Bank, Poland has a leading school educational system in Europe.2829 The country provides free university education, state-funded social security and a universal health care system for all citizens] Situated between Eastern and Western European cultures and having an extensive history, Poland has developed a rich cultural heritage, including numerous historical monuments. It has 15 UNESCO World Heritage Sites, 14 of which are cultural.32 Poland is a member state of the European Union, the Schengen Area, the United Nations, NATO, the OECD and the Visegrád Group. Polska Polska, Rzeczpospolita Polska (RP) – państwo unitarne w Europie Środkowej, położone między Morzem Bałtyckim na północy a Sudetami i Karpatami na południu, w przeważającej części w dorzeczu Wisły i Odry. Od północy Polska graniczy z Rosją (z jej obwodem kaliningradzkim) i Litwą, od wschodu z Białorusią i Ukrainą, od południa ze Słowacją i Czechami, od zachodu z Niemcami. Większość północnej granicy Polski wyznacza wybrzeże Morza Bałtyckiego. Polska Wyłączna Strefa Ekonomiczna na Bałtyku graniczy ze strefami Danii i Szwecji. Powierzchnia administracyjna Polski wynosi 312 679 km², co daje jej 69. miejsce na świecie i 9. w Europie. Zamieszkana przez prawie 38,5 miliona ludzi (2017), zajmuje pod względem liczby ludności 36. miejsce na świecie, a 6. w Unii Europejskiej. Polska podzielona jest na 16 województw. Jej największym miastem i jednocześnie stolicą jest Warszawa. Inne metropolie to Kraków, Łódź, Wrocław, Poznań, Gdańsk, Szczecin. Największą polską aglomeracją policentryczną jest konurbacja górnośląska. Pierwszą historycznie potwierdzoną datą opisującą dzieje Polski jest rok 966, gdy książę Mieszko I, władca obszarów mieszczących się współcześnie w większości w granicach Polski, przyjął chrzest. W 1025 roku powstało Królestwo Polskie, którego pierwszym królem był syn Mieszka I, Bolesław Chrobry. W 1569 roku Polska zawarła porozumienie z Wielkim Księstwem Litewskim, podpisując tak zwaną unię lubelską. W wyniku podpisanej unii powstała Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów, jedno z największych i najludniejszych państw na mapie szesnasto- i siedemnastowiecznej Europy], które po rozejmie w Dywilinie, w latach 1618–1621 miało powierzchnię około 1 mln km². Rzeczpospolita przestała istnieć w wyniku rozbiorów w latach 1772–1795, kiedy jej terytorium podzielone zostało między Prusy, Rosję i Austrię. Po 123 latach, pod koniec I wojny światowej, w 1918 roku, Polska odzyskała niepodległość. We wrześniu 1939 roku, atakiem Niemiec, Słowacji oraz Związku Radzieckiego na Polskę, rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa. W jej wyniku życie straciło ponad sześć milionów PolakówPostanowieniami konferencji poczdamskiej, po wojnie granice Polski przesunięto na zachód. Dzięki poparciu Związku Radzieckiego komuniści utworzyli samozwańczy rząd marionetkowy, który po sfałszowanym referendum z 1946 roku objął kontrolę nad Polską, czyniąc ją państwem satelickim Związku Radzieckiego (pod nazwą Polska Rzeczpospolita Ludowa – PRL). W wyniku rewolucji w 1989 roku upadł rząd komunistyczny, a Polska przyjęła nową konstytucję, stając się krajem demokratycznym. Pomimo olbrzymich strat w ludziach oraz znacznego zniszczenia kraju w wyniku II wojny światowej, w Polsce udało się zachować wiele bogactwa kulturowego. Znajduje się tu 15 miejsc wpisanych na listę światowego dziedzictwa UNESCO, 54 pomniki historii oraz duża liczba zarejestrowanych, chronionych prawnie zabytków. Od początku transformacji ustrojowej w gospodarkę wolnorynkową, która rozpoczęła się na początku lat 90. XX wieku, Polska utrzymuje bardzo wysoki wskaźnik rozwoju społecznego (HDI). W kraju stopniowo zwiększa się wolność ekonomiczna13. Polska jest demokratycznym państwem z rozwiniętą, wysokodochodową gospodarką, wysokim wskaźnikiem jakości życia oraz bardzo wysoką stopą życiową. Ponadto rocznie Polskę odwiedza około 17,5 miliona turystów (2016), co czyni ją jednym z najczęściej odwiedzanych krajów świata]. Polska jest ósmą co do wielkości gospodarką w Unii Europejskiej i jedną z najszybciej rozwijających się gospodarek europejskich. Według wskaźnika Global Peace Index z 2017 roku Polska zajmuje 33. miejsce na świecie (22. w Europie) pod względem poziomu bezpieczeństwa